


In The Jungle

by Allonsia_AMER



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Existential Crisis, Jungle stuff, death mention, talk of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allonsia_AMER/pseuds/Allonsia_AMER
Summary: Bdubs is The Jungle. How or why, he doesn’t know. But he thinks a lot.
Kudos: 35





	In The Jungle

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and I based it on my headcanon that the vines growing on Bdubs’ S5 skin kinda trapped him in the jungle and he sort of became the jungle and was stuck like that until stuff happens and he’s in S6 but that’s a story for another time let’s just focus on Bdubs and The Jungle

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Breathe in...

It’s the most familiar and easiest thing for him to do. Should he try anything else, he gets overwhelmed, everything else is too foreign, too much. Once upon a time he could do a lot more than breathe, but he can’t do anything he used to do anymore. Believe me he’s tried, but everything seems to stop him, the pain, the force, the energy. So he came to this little corner of his consciousness, his world, and breathed.

That’s pretty much all he’s been doing for, what feels like, a few years. More time could have passed, or less. He stopped keeping track after 41 days, 7 hours, and 18 minutes. After he lost track of time, however, he started... branching out... you could say.

The world outside of breathing became less overwhelming. He came to know that world as The Jungle. The overwhelming sensations he felt, was the cycle of life. Plants do this thing where they grow, get eaten by animals, the animals die, they grow from the animals, repeat. He learned to understand this cycle and his place in it over the ages spent here.

It’s not perfect, nothing ever is, but he’s come to accept this different way of life. He doesn’t know how he is able to feel the life of the jungle, he just does. Any time he tries to think about how he became The Jungle, how he became separate from his body, it gets fuzzy, it hurts. He knows where his body is, that it’s still alive, but it’s also not, it’s dying. When he tries to use it, he’s met by pain, fatigue, and a fear that keeps him from trying again for a while. 

He stays as the Jungle for now. Unfortunately, sometimes, he can feel his body dying, getting weaker, the life fading from it. It worries him. He can’t do anything to stop it, and he doesn’t know what will happen if his body dies. Would he die? Would his drifting conscious end and his body become part of the cycle he’s come to known from eons of feeling it?

Although, he supposes, perhaps it would mean his consciousness becomes The Jungle. After all, he doesn’t feel much pain from his body these days. He supposes this is some form of transferring, going from one body, to a new one. A body that stretches out for thousands of blocks, a body so overwhelming and large he hasn’t explored it all.

Or perhaps, he muses, he’ll just die and respawn back in his bed. That’s how these things usually go. The part where his consciousness is trapped between two entities is unusual, but Hermitcraft seemed to be full of unusual things. 

What a way to spend your first season.


End file.
